H-12
by Demetra83
Summary: OS concours / Thème : Dernier jour de travail avant les vacances Pour cette petite histoire, le lieu doit obligatoirement être le SGC. Note : j'ai remporté le concours, je suis assez fière de moi ! Bonne lecture ;)


**Thème du concours : Dernier jour de travail avant les vacances**

Pour cette petite histoire, le lieu doit obligatoirement être le SGC.

**H-12**

Le docteur Janet Fraiser remplissait les dossiers de ses patients pendant sa tournée matinale, pour les transmettre au médecin qui prendrait la relève pendant ses vacances. Elle avait été invitée avec SG-1 dans une villa louée pour une semaine par le major Samantha Carter, sa meilleure amie.

Le docteur Daniel Jackson avait demandé Janet en mariage quelques semaines auparavant et le médecin était toujours sur son petit nuage. Elle avait demandé à Sam d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur et celle-ci avait accepté avec joie. Daniel était venu s'installer chez Janet peu après et avait été bien accueilli par Cassandra.

Le médecin-chef du SGC était venue à la base de bonne heure pour terminer ses visites et terminer de remplir les dossiers médicaux. Elle partait en fin de journée avec son fiancé, leur ami et collègue Teal'c ainsi que la fille adoptive de Janet, Cassandra. Ils avaient quelques heures de route pour rejoindre la Californie. Le colonel Jack O'Neill devait conduire Sam et son père, Jacob Carter. Ce dernier devait arriver en fin de journée, par la porte des étoiles. Il ne savait pas que Sam avait organisé une fête le lendemain, à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Elle avait convié leur famille et leurs amis du SGC. Janet travaillait vite pour être prête au moment du départ, même si elle n'était pas pressée par le temps car Daniel et Teal'c étaient venus en aide à SG-11, qui peinait avec des traductions sur les ruines d'un temple, sur une autre planète. Ils devaient rentrer dans la journée, pour faire leur briefing et avoir le temps de rédiger leur rapport.

**H-11**

Le major Samantha Carter était en train de travailler dans son laboratoire quand le colonel Jack O'Neill lui rendit visite.

_-"Sam, vous ne devriez pas ranger votre bureau au lieu de travailler ?"_

_-"Mon colonel" _salua Sam, sans lever les yeux de son expérience _"Je n'ai pas fini avec le Naquadah que vous m'avez rapporté !"_

_-"Sam, toute l'équipe part en congé ce soir, d'après une idée à vous et vous allez tous nous mettre en retard ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Mais non, tout est prêt sauf mon expérience !" _corrigea Sam, confiante. Jack soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_-"Mais je rêve major Carter !" _gronda Jack.

Sam fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers son supérieur. Elle n'aimait pas quand il l'appelait comme ça, elle préférait qu'il l'appelle Sam.

_-"Où en êtes-vous de votre sac et de la liste de choses que vous avez promis de faire pour m'aider ?"_ demanda-t-elle.

_-"Tout est prêt... ou presque !"_ dit Jack, en un sourire en coin. Sam blêmit en entendant sa réponse.

_-"Je vous demande pardon ?"_

Jack lui sourit et fit la liste de ses tâches.

_-"J'ai acheté le cadeau et la carte, selon vos recommandations, j'ai rentré l'adresse de la villa dans le GPS de Daniel. Mon sac de voyage est prêt, dans le coffre de ma voiture."_

_-"Très bien, tout est bon alors !" _dit Sam avec un grand sourire. Jack s'était occupé de tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié, elle était ravie.

_-"Non, je n'ai pas votre sac..."_

_-"Oh non ! Je l'ai oublié chez moi !" _dit Sam, se sentant bête d'avoir oublié ses affaires. Jack soupira en secouant la tête. Il s'approcha de Sam et tendit la main.

_-"Vos clefs, Sam !"_

Sam sourit en lui donnant les clefs de chez elle, pour qu'il récupère ses affaires.

_-"Merci mon colonel" _dit-elle en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire car il l'adorait dans le fond. Jack quitta la base, sans se changer, pour aller récupérer le sac de voyage de Sam et rentra rapidement au SGC.

_-"C'est bon Sam !" _dit Jack joyeusement en rentrant dans le labo de sa collègue.

Il la trouva assise à son bureau, la tête dans les mains.

_-"Sam ? Tout va bien ?" _demanda Jack, inquiet.

Sam releva la tête et essuya rapidement une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, mais Jack avait surpris son geste. Il fronça les sourcils de la voir si triste.

_-"Oui tout va bien, mon colonel, merci !" _dit-elle.

_-"Sam, un problème avec la fête ou nos vacances ?" _demanda Jack toujours très inquiet.

_-"Non, rien à voir. Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien, les vacances ne sont pas remises en cause !" _dit Sam, pour le rassurer.

**H-10**

Daniel et Teal'c étaient rentrés au SGC pour leur briefing. Ils furent rejoints par Sam et Jack, en salle de réunion.

_-"Docteur Jackson ? Avez-vous avancé sur les traductions ?"_ demanda le général Hammond.

_-"Oui, il semble que ce temple fut construit par les Anciens mais que les Goa'uld se le soient approprié par la suite"_ dit Daniel.

_-"Ce qui ressemble bien à leurs méthodes" _declara gravement Teal'c.

_-"C'est vrai"_ approuva Daniel.

_-"Vous avez trouvé de l'armement ou quelque chose d'utile ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Pas pour le moment mais je devrais pousser plus loin mes recherches"_ dit Daniel.

_-"Pousser plus loin les recherches ?" _demanda Jack, inquiet.

_-"Oui, j'ai fait des photos et des vidéos du site. Avec l'aide de Teal'c et de mes bases de données, je devrais avancer plus vite que sur le terrain" _expliqua Daniel.

Sam commençait à craindre que le général n'annule leurs vacances.

_-"Bon, vous allez partir en congés, comme convenu et on verra ça à votre retour. Vous avez tous besoin de repos !"_ dit Hammond. Cette nouvelle soulagea tous les membres de SG-1. Sam soupira même, reprenant une respiration normale.

Le général demanda à son équipe de rendre leurs rapports de mission avant de quitter la base, puis il demanda à Sam de le rejoindre dans son bureau. La jeune femme savait pourquoi le général voulait la voir et elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Jack voulut les suivre mais Hammond lui ferma la porte au nez. Le colonel ne comprit pas vraiment ce geste et attendit son amie, dans le couloir.

_-"Asseyez-vous major" _dit doucement Hammond à Sam.

_-"Merci mon général" _dit-elle, sans le regarder et en prenant place dans le fauteuil désigné.

_-"Je suis au courant que votre demande a été rejetée et croyez bien que j'en suis désolé. Je vais essayer de faire jouer mes relations mais je ne peux rien vous promettre."_

_-"Je vous remercie beaucoup" _dit tristement Sam.

_-"Sam, je me doute que ça ne va pas être simple car vous allez passer du temps ensemble mais ne perdez pas espoir, il existe des solutions" _déclara Hammond.

Sam regarda son supérieur et ce dernier lui sourit.

_-"Je ne vois pas quelles solutions mais je vous fais confiance, monsieur."_

_-"J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et je me battrais toujours pour mes hommes, n'en doutez jamais" _dit Hammond, avec bienveillance.

Sam le remercia à nouveau et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Jack attendait toujours dans le couloir et Sam lui sourit timidement mais ne le regarda pas trop longtemps. Elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle ne voulait pas pleurer à nouveau. Jack lui caressa le dos pour lui montrer son soutien. Il l'aimait et voulait l'épauler, même dans les moments les plus durs.

_-"J'ai une idée, on va aller chercher Daniel, Teal'c et Janet pour prendre un café ensemble" _proposa Jack.

Sam acquiesça et ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, puis dans au laboratoire de Daniel. Les cinq amis se rendirent au mess dans la bonne humeur et firent le point sur les derniers préparatifs avant le départ. Sam se sentait toujours bien quand elle était entourée par ses proches et Jack le savait.

**H-9**

Janet s'était proposée pour emballer le cadeau pour Jacob car si Jack s'était chargé d'aller l'acheter pour aider Sam, il n'avait pas voulu l'emballer.

_-"Mais je suis nul pour ce genre de choses ! Je préfère laisser une personne plus douée que moi le faire !"_ avait dit Jack pour sa défense.

Sam sourit et remercia Janet pour son coup de main.

_-"Sam, tu vas bien ?"_ demanda Daniel.

_-"Oui Daniel, je te remercie. Je pense à tout ce qui me reste à faire et j'espère ne rien avoir oublié..." _dit Sam, pour ne pas parler du sujet qui lui tenait vraiment à coeur.

_-"Sam, tu es une des personnes les plus organisées au monde. L'organisation de notre semaine de vacances, avec l'anniversaire de ton père doit être une simple formalité !"_ dit joyeusement Janet.

_-"Mais Carter est perfectionniste"_ dit Jack au médecin. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sam et ajouta : _"Ne vous en faites pas, je suis persuadé que vous avez pensé à tout et que tout va bien se passer !"_

Janet jeta un coup d'oeil au colonel et reporta son attention sur Sam, qui rougissait des compliments. Janet comprit que son amie pensait à autre chose que les vacances mais ne voulait pas lui poser plus de questions devant les autres.

L'équipe quitta peu après le mess et Janet accompagna Sam à son labo.

_-"Sam, quel est le vrai problème ?"_ demanda Janet, quand les deux femmes furent seules. Sam hésita mais se confia à son amie. Elle avait besoin de parler.

_-"Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai demandé une dérogation à l'état-major pour le colonel O'Neill et moi. J'ai reçu une réponse négative par mail ce matin" _raconta Sam.

_-"Oh Sam, je suis désolée !" _dit Janet en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

_-"Le général Hammond était en copie de nos échanges. Il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de trouver une solution" _expliqua Sam.

_-"Il a beaucoup de relations, j'espère qu'il obtiendra gain de cause pour vous."_

_-"Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions..."_ dit Sam.

_-"Tu en as parlé au colonel ?"_

_-"Certainement pas ! Je ne lui dirais rien et toi non plus !"_

_-"Sam, tu devrais lui ouvrir ton coeur. Il a peut-être une solution de son côté"_ dit Janet, pleine d'espoir pour son amie. Sam réfléchit un instant mais ne répondit rien.

_-"J'hésite à lui ouvrir mon coeur comme ça... Surtout à lui !"_

_-"Il est amoureux de toi aussi, ça te soulagera même si vous ne trouvez pas de solution !"_

_-"De solution à quoi ?" _demanda Jack, qui venait d'arriver sur le pas de la porte, surpris du câlin improvisé entre les deux femmes. Sam sortit de l'étreinte de son amie et fit face à son colonel.

_-"Je vais vous laisser, on se voit tout à l'heure au déjeuner Sam ?"_ dit Janet, en quittant la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Jack en passant mais il semblait hypnotisé par Sam.

_-"Ok Janet, à tout à l'heure !"_ dit Sam, se détournant de Jack.

_-"Alors Sam ?"_ insista Jack.

_-"Je suis embêtée avec mon expérience, j'espère pouvoir la finir ou au moins la mettre en stand-by avant l'arrivée de mon père..." _répondit Sam, espérant noyer le poisson.

Jack resta sceptique mais ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

_-"Vous serez bien obligée de me parler Sam, un jour ou l'autre !"_ gronda Jack.

_-"Mon colonel, je... ce n'est pas si simple !"_ dit Sam, des sanglots dans la voix.

_-"Sam, vous me parlez toute la journée de théories complexes auxquelles je ne pige rien et là, vous trouvez un sujet de conversation qui ne serait pas simple ? J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'entendre ça !" _

_-"C'est différent !" _s'écria Sam.

_-"En quoi est-ce différent, Sam ?"_ demanda Jack, se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

_-"Parce qu'il n'est pas question de sciences ou du travail. C'est plus... personnel" _avoua Sam. Jack s'était rapproché de Sam et la prit par le bras, pour la forcer à lui faire face.

_-"Par personnel, tu veux dire, toi et moi ?" _demanda Jack.

Sam leva les yeux vers Jack, en entendant ses paroles et son ton doux pour elle. Il la serra dans ses bras et quelques larmes vinrent s'écraser sur sa veste de treillis verte.

**H-8**

_-"Nous allons parler de ça ailleurs" _dit Jack, après avoir plongé dans le regard de Sam, sans qu'elle ne réponde à sa question.

Il la guida vers la sortie du laboratoire et ils se rendirent vers la chambre de Sam. Jack ferma la porte derrière lui et Sam s'installa sur le lit. Jack ne s'approcha pas d'elle et resta debout, dos à la porte.

_-"Alors Sam ?"_

_-"J'ai demandé une dérogation pour vous et moi" _commença Sam.

_-"Une dérogation à quoi ?"_ demanda Jack, sans comprendre.

_-"A la loi... Mais ça a été refusé !"_

_-"Attends un peu, je ne te suis pas..." _dit Jack. Sam soupira en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux. Jack se rapprocha et s'accroupit face à elle.

_-"J'espérais que l'état-major nous accorde une dérogation car je voudrais que notre relation évolue. J'en ai marre de te regarder et de ne pas avoir le droit d'être avec toi !" _expliqua Sam, utilisant aussi le tutoiement.

_-"Sam, moi aussi j'ai envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de vivre avec toi... J'ai déjà commencé à faire des recherches pour trouver une solution."_

_-"C'est vrai ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Oui et d'ailleurs, Daniel est d'une grande aide" _dit Jack, en souriant à Sam.

Celle-ci se jeta au cou de Jack et l'embrassa. Il la réceptionna et resta accroupit. Il avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Sam.

_-"Même si j'en ai très envie, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça... Pour le moment" _dit Jack.

_-"Jack..." _dit Sam, se reculant un peu, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son supérieur.

_-"Saaam !" _grogna Jack en la voyant faire. Il n'était pas certain d'arriver à se contenir.

_-"Tu fais des recherches de ton côté, ça veut bien dire que nous voulons la même chose toi et moi" _dit Sam, toujours plongée dans les yeux de Jack.

_-"C'est certain mais ça ne nous autorise pas pour autant à être ensemble !"_ dit Jack. Il la trouvait tellement désirable et sexy à cet instant précis. Sam était moins sage et partait à la découverte du cou de son supérieur.

_-"Sam, arrête ça ! Ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner !"_ dit Jack, en essayant de prendre un ton autoritaire mais Sam savait que c'était du cinéma. Elle avait glissé les doigts de sa main droite dans l'encolure du t-shirt de Jack. Elle le caressait délicatement, tout en embrassant sa mâchoire.

_-"Jack... Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie !"_ finit par dire Sam, alors que justement, Jack se retenait de lui arracher ses vêtements.

_-"Sam... Je ne croyais pas devoir un jour te dire ça mais non, je ne te ferais pas l'amour maintenant !" _

Sam stoppa net son exploration du torse de Jack. Elle se rassit sur le lit et le toisa.

_-"Charmant !"_

_-"Ne te méprend pas ma belle, j'en meurs d'envie mais je ne veux pas nous attirer d'ennuis..."_

Sam se leva et quitta sa chambre précipitamment.

_-"Merde" _dit Jack entre ses dents._ "Sam !" _dit-il ensuite, en courant après la jeune femme, qui semblait à la fois déçue, triste et furieuse.

Elle avait dû courir dans les couloirs car Jack ne le trouva pas à ce niveau. Il se rendit à son laboratoire, dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'expliquer.

**H-7**

Jack avait fait le tour de tous les endroits où Sam pouvait s'être réfugiée mais il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il finit par se rendre en salle de réunion et aperçut Sam, en salle d'embarquement. Elle travaillait avec le sergent Siler au pied de la porte des étoiles, son endroit préféré au SGC après son labo. Le général Hammond était sorti le rejoindre dans la salle de briefing quand il avait vu passer son bras droit dans le couloir.

_-"Un problème avec la porte, mon général ?"_ demanda Jack, conscient de la présence de son chef.

_-"Non, le major Carter lance un diagnostic complet avant de partir en congé, c'est une mesure préventive."_

_-"Elle est consciencieuse à l'extrême !" _dit Jack, avec un sourire.

_-"Elle vous a parlé de sa demande ?"_

_-"Oui et nous sommes un peu en froid à ce sujet d'ailleurs..." _dit Jack, avec une grimace.

_-"Je l'ai vue passer d'un pas décidé, je me suis douté qu'il y avait un problème"_ dit Hammond, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mon général" _avoua tristement Jack.

_-"Je m'en occupe Jack. Je vous conseille juste de profiter de vos vacances..."_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Il n'y a pas de caméras dans la villa que le major a louée... Profitez-en et on fera le point à votre retour. Ne la laissez pas filer, vous pourriez le regretter" _conseilla Hammond.

_-"Merci du conseil mon général !" _dit Jack qui observait toujours la femme de sa vie en contrebas.

**H-6**

Jack était finalement retourné à ses dossiers, laissant à Sam le temps de se calmer. Il appela Daniel pour qu'il passe chercher Sam pour le déjeuner. SG-1 se retrouva au mess, en compagnie de Janet pour le repas. Sam parlait à peine.

_-"Sam, tu es sûre que ça va, je te trouve encore plus sombre que ce matin..." _dit Daniel.

_-"Je vais bien Daniel. Mes expériences ne se déroulent pas aussi bien que prévu, par contre. J'ai abandonné celle que j'avais en cours, je me concentre sur la porte en attendant le départ ce soir."_ Jack avait saisi le double sens de ces propos.

_-"Cette semaine de vacances vous fera le plus grand bien, major. Je suis sûr que vous y verrez plus clair"_ dit Jack, la fixant.

_-"Jack a raison, à ton retour tu avanceras sûrement plus rapidement"_ dit Daniel.

Teal'c hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation. Sam ne répondit pas et observa Jack, du coin de l'oeil. Janet avait surpris leurs regards et comprit que son amie avait tout raconté à son supérieur mais que leur discussion n'avait pas donné le résultat espéré.

**H-5**

Après le déjeuner, chacun était retourné à ses occupations, sauf Jack. Il avait suivi Sam jusqu'à son laboratoire.

_-"J'ai du travail mon colonel"_ dit Sam, quand il était entré après elle et qu'il avait fermé la porte.

_-"Hammond est conscient de notre situation et il nous conseille de profiter de nos vacances. Il veut qu'on en reparle à notre retour. Je trouve son idée très judicieuse..."_

Sam se tourna vers Jack pendant que ce dernier l'avait rejointe à son bureau. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

_-"Mon colonel, les caméras sont toujours branchées" _dit Sam, inquiète qu'on puisse les surprendre.

_-"J'ai fait un petit tour en salle de surveillance. Je connais bien le sergent de garde" _dit Jack à l'oreille de son amie. _"Mais dis-le moi tout de suite si tu n'as plus envie."_

Sam attrapa le visage de Jack et l'embrassa. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser, content de constater qu'elle avait passé l'éponge sur l'incident précédent.

_-"Je voulais vraiment être avec toi ce matin mais je préfère avoir parlé avec Hammond."_

_-"Tu as raison, Jack, c'est plus prudent"_ dit Sam, se laissant asseoir sur le bureau par Jack, qui l'avait attrapé par les hanches. Il s'installa entre les jambes de Sam, debout face à elle. Jack commença à embrasser la gorge découverte de sa compagne avant de lui retirer sa veste et son t-shirt. Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans le dos de Sam, pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et caresser sa poitrine. Sam gémissait en se mordant les lèvres. Jack retira rapidement son propre t-shirt et grimpa à son tour sur le bureau. Il se coucha sur Sam et l'embrassa. Les caresses se firent plus pressantes et leurs respirations plus rapides. Jack laissa sa bouche s'aventurer sur le visage, le cou puis la poitrine de Sam. Celle-ci gémissait de plus en plus, en caressant les cheveux de Jack.

Le téléphone du bureau sonna et Sam tourna la tête pour regarder d'où venait l'appel.

_-"Jack, attends c'est le général..." _gémit Sam.

_-"Merde ! Vas-y répond, sinon il va envoyer un commando ici !"_

_-"Carter !"_ dit Sam, en essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Jack regardait Sam, ses joues étaient roses à cause de l'excitation, ses cheveux en bataille. Il la désirait encore plus.

_-"Major ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans votre laboratoire ?"_ demanda Hammond, furieux.

_-"Je ne comprends pas mon général" _dit Sam, avec un air innocent.

_-"Major ! Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot et dites au colonel O'Neill que j'ai changé les horaires des tours de garde, plus personne ne vous couvre !" _dit Hammond avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Sam reposa le combiné et regarda Jack qui lui tendait son soutien-gorge.

_-"Pas besoin de me faire le résumé, il hurlait tellement que j'ai tout entendu !" _dit Jack, penaud.

_-"Tu crois qu'on va avoir des ennuis ?" _demanda Sam, finissant de se rhabiller.

_-"Je ne pense pas mais au cas où, je prendrais la responsabilité de tout"_ dit Jack, remettant son t-shirt dans son pantalon, avant de boutonner sa veste de treillis.

_-"En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup apprécié cet entretien, mon colonel." _

_-"Moi aussi major, il faudra qu'on reparle de tout ça plus en détail, en Californie..."_

_-"J'ai hâte mon colonel"_ dit Sam, avant de déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de Jack. Le voyant rouge de la caméra se ralluma avant que Jack ne puisse rendre son baiser à Sam. Il quitta le labo peu après, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du général.

**H-4**

Jack avait eu du mal à finir ses dossiers, il pensait sans cesse aux caresses de Sam, à ses courbes, à sa peau douce et à ses seins fermes. Son esprit s'égarait, il avait soif de Sam et il savait que c'était réciproque.

Il finit par aller affronter son supérieur, pour lui remettre les rapports qu'il avait terminés. Le général fronça les sourcils en le voyant mais l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

_-"Jack, je suis tolérant mais ne poussez pas trop quand même !"_

_-"Désolé monsieur, ça n'arrivera plus"_ dit Jack, baissant la tête. Il savait que le général avait raison. Il était allé trop loin en s'enfermant avec Sam.

_-"Je l'espère colonel, sinon la prochaine fois, je pourrais être moins conciliant avec vous !"_

_-"Pardon, mon général ?"_

_-"Vous êtes son supérieur ! C'est à vous de montrer l'exemple à vos subordonnés !"_

_-"Carter est assez intelligente pour savoir qu'elle ne doit pas suivre mon exemple !"_

_-"Beaucoup d'hommes vous idolâtrent ici ! De plus, je ne suis pas éternel et que le commandement de cette base vous reviendra un jour. J'aimerais autant qu'aucune tâche ne vienne ternir votre dossier et qu'on nous colle un politicien véreux ici !"_

Jack resta bouche bée suite aux révélations du général. Comme le téléphone rouge du général sonna, Jack quitta la pièce en fermant la porte.

**H-3**

Le bureau de Daniel était rangé, ses rapports de mission étaient à jour. Avec Teal'c, ils avaient trié et organisé les photos qu'ils avaient prises en mission, de manière à gagner du temps à leur retour de vacances. Janet les avait rejoint car elle avait fini son service. Elle aimait passer du temps avec son fiancé et Teal'c. Ils discutaient toujours de sujets passionnants tous les trois et Cassandra apprenait beaucoup à leur contact.

_-"Janet, tu sais ce qui tracasse Sam ?" _demanda Daniel.

_-"Oui mais je ne pense pas être autorisée à en parler"_ confessa Janet à son fiancé.

_-"Janet, tu peux nous dire, ça restera entre nous" _dit Daniel, curieux.

_-"Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ça à un rapport avec le colonel."_

_-"Tu ne nous apprends rien, Janet chérie" _dit Daniel en riant._ "Ils se tournent autour depuis qu'ils se connaissent, je me doutais que la mine de Sam avait un rapport avec Jack."_

_-"Donc tu sais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir !" _dit Janet, qui ne voulait pas trahir les confidences de son amie. Daniel grogna mais ne posa pas plus de questions.

_-"Vous êtes trop curieux Daniel Jackson" _déclara Teal'c, les mains dans le dos.

Daniel se tourna vers Teal'c et réalisa qu'en effet, il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

_-"Vous avez raison tous les deux. J'imagine que de toute façon, on finira par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire..."_ dit-il, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Les trois amis quittèrent finalement le laboratoire de Daniel. Ils passèrent dire au revoir au général, qu'ils verraient le lendemain, puis ils cherchèrent Jack. Comme il n'était pas à son bureau, ils se rendirent au labo de Sam. Les deux militaires étaient installés au bureau de la scientifique, visiblement occupés.

_-"Sam, Jack, on va y aller"_ déclara Daniel, du pas de la porte. Jack leva le nez de ses papiers et sourit à ses amis.

_-"Faites bonne route, attention à vous"_ dit Sam en se levant, pour les embrasser avant leur départ. Jack l'imita et demanda à Daniel d'être prudent sur la route.

_-"Merci, faites attention à vous aussi" _dit Daniel.

**H-2**

Jacob Carter passa la porte des étoiles à l'heure prévue, accueilli par sa fille.

_-"Qu'avez-vous donné comme excuse à Jacob pour l'emmener loin d'ici ?" _demanda Hammond à Jack, qui observait la scène depuis la salle de briefing.

_-"Une mission pour retrouver un Goa'uld. Anise est dans le coup, ça n'a pas réjoui Carter mais il fallait nous assurer de la disponibilité de Jacob et Selmak..."_

_-"Je suis sûr qu'il sera content de la surprise organisée par sa fille. Vous savez si Mark et sa famille ont pu se libérer ?"_

_-"Oui, ils vont venir passer le week-end avec nous. Carter était folle de joie !" _dit Jack, souriant tout en continuant de regarder Sam avec son père.

Il n'entendait pas leurs paroles mais il comprenait que Jacob prenait des nouvelles de sa fille et vu le sourire de Sam, Jacob était convaincu qu'elle allait très bien. Jack surpris Jacob à lever la tête vers lui. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête.

_-"Je crois que Jacob a tout compris" _dit Hammond, en riant.

_-"Ne vous moquez pas monsieur, il est capable de me faire la peau !"_ dit Jack, un peu paniqué.

_-"Vous connaissez mal Jacob alors colonel. Il ne cherche que le bonheur de sa fille, si c'est auprès de vous qu'elle pourra le trouver alors il approuvera. Il connait son enfant, il sait qu'elle est intelligente et qu'elle fera le bon choix"_ le rassura Hammond.

Jack grogna et regarda le duo monter vers lui. Son coeur manqua un battement et il se sentait angoissé de voir Jacob.

_-"Bonjour messieurs"_ dit Jacob à Jack et Hammond.

_-"Jacob !"_ dit Hammond. _"Je suis heureux de te voir !"_

_-"Moi également Georges. Le grand conseil de la Tok'ra te salue"_ dit Jacob.

Jack s'était approché pour saluer le père de Sam.

_-"Jack, comment allez-vous ?"_ demanda Jacob, un air malicieux sur le visage. Selmak lui soufflait que Jack était intimidé et ça les amusait beaucoup tous les deux.

_-"Très bien Jacob, je vous remercie. Et vous ?"_

_-"Je suis content de retrouver ma fille avec le sourire"_ déclara Jacob, faisant rougir Sam. Hammond réprima un petit rire et regagna son bureau.

_-"Quel est le programme alors ?"_ demanda Jacob.

_-"Nous partons d'ici deux petites heures, le temps pour nous de finaliser la mission"_ répondit Jack, reprenant son rôle de chef d'équipe.

_-"Donc, nous partons vraiment à la chasse au Goa'uld ?"_

_-"Oui, nous avons eu des informations, concernant un disciple de Seth, caché à quelques heures de route de la base" _répondit une fois de plus Jack.

_-"Je suis surpris que Georges envoie sa meilleure équipe pour une mission de seconde zone, c'est tout..."_ dit Jacob, sceptique

_-"Nous sommes une équipe comme les autres et la chasse au Goa'uld, c'est notre boulot aussi papa !"_

Sam s'empêcha de jeter un regard désespéré à Jack, pour ne pas éveiller un peu plus les soupçons de son père.

_-"Quel est le problème Jacob ?"_ demanda Jack, en fronçant les sourcils.

_-"Il n'y a aucun problème Jack !" _déclara Jacob, en quittant la pièce.

Sam essaya de se conduire naturellement mais son corps réclamait celui de Jack. Elle était mal à l'aise et évitait de regarder son amant. Jack jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, pour s'assurer que Jacob était loin. Il ne vit personne dans le couloir, alors il se rapprocha de Sam.

_-"Jack, il se doute de quelque chose..." _murmura Sam, pour n'être entendue que par son supérieur.

_-"Au pire, il comprendra ce soir qu'on va passer une semaine de vacances tous ensemble" _dit Jack, en passant une main sur la tête de Sam, pour caresser ses cheveux.

Sam lui sourit puis elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement du contact des mains de Jack sur elle. Jacob n'était pas parti loin et observait en silence le tendre échange entre Jack et sa fille. Il sourit et tourna les talons.

**H-1**

Sam était passée par les vestiaires pour se doucher et se changer. La douche lui fit du bien, car elle était tendue. Son corps réclamait toujours celui de Jack après leurs préliminaires écourtés. Elle était aussi très inquiète que son père ne découvre le pot aux roses, alors qu'elle avait si soigneusement réuni des amis et de la famille autour de lui pour son anniversaire. Cette fête lui tenait à coeur, car depuis que Selmak partageait le corps de son père, Sam comptait les années supplémentaires qu'elle pouvait passer avec son père, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Après sa douche revigorante, Sam enfila des vêtements civils et retourna vérifier que tout était en ordre dans son laboratoire.

Jack, de son côté, avait accompagné Jacob au mess.

_-"Jack, je vous sens tendu. Je ne vais rien vous faire" _dit Jacob, après s'être installé à une table avec le colonel.

_-"Je ne suis pas tendu Jacob, je pense à la mission, c'est tout"_ répondit Jack.

_-"Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Sam, je suis sûr que votre malaise vient de là... Vous n'êtes jamais aussi distant avec moi" _insista Jacob.

_-"Et s'il se passait quelque chose avec Carter ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"S'il se passait effectivement quelque chose avec ma fille, je vous conseillerais de la rendre heureuse, c'est tout"_ dit Jacob, en plantant son regard noisette dans celui de Jack.

Celui-ci sourit en baissant la tête, pour masquer sa gêne. Il ne répondit rien mais avait bien reçu le message. Après le dîner, Jack était allé se changer, avant de prendre la route. Jacob en fit de même, pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

**H0**

Jack et Sam étaient partis dire au revoir au général Hammond. Ce dernier les attendait avec impatience.

_-"J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous mes amis !" _déclara-t-il à leur arrivée.

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard surpris.

_-"Mon général ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Mes contacts à Washington se sont révélés utiles une fois de plus. Tenez" _dit Hammond en leur tendant une feuille de papier.

Jack la parcourut rapidement avant de la passer à Sam. La jeune femme sauta au cou de Jack en apprenant que le général leur avait obtenu une dérogation.

_-"C'est extraordinaire, merci monsieur !" _dit Jack, alors qu'il avait passé une main dans le dos de Sam. Jacob s'éclaircit la gorge à l'entrée de la pièce.

_-"Je dérange ?"_

_-"Pas du tout Jacob, entre" _dit Hammond avec un grand sourire. Il était content du bonheur de ses deux meilleurs officiers. Il expliqua rapidement à Jacob les démarches entreprises par sa fille et reprises par lui, aboutissant à une bonne nouvelle.

Jacob félicita sa fille pour la mise en oeuvre d'un tel projet. Il remercia Hammond pour son aide.

_-"Jacob, je voudrais vous demander la main de votre fille" _déclara tout à coup Jack. Sam quitta son étreinte pour vérifier qu'il était sérieux. Une fois rassurée sur ce point, elle observa son père. Son visage était fermé. Sam paniqua un moment mais fut soulagée quand Jacob leur offrit un merveilleux sourire ainsi que sa bénédiction.

_-"Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu rapide papa ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Quoi ? Après sept ans ? Non mais tu rigoles ?"_ s'exclama Jacob. Sam sourit, bientôt imitée par Jack et Hammond. Les deux généraux félicitèrent les nouveaux fiancés.

Le trio prit la route un peu plus tard pour savourer une semaine de vacances bien méritées, en famille et entre amis, tous chers à leurs coeurs. Jacob semblait avoir deviné qu'ils partaient en vacances mais ne dit rien, pour ne pas décevoir sa fille.

Jack et Sam allaient pouvoir officialiser leur relation et annoncer à tout le monde qu'un autre mariage se profilait à l'horizon, une fois Daniel et Janet unis.

**FIN**


End file.
